Naruto Wants It All
by Captain Ash
Summary: He wants it all. He wants it all! He wants it all! AND HE WANTS IT NOW!


Naruto Wants it All

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Green Lantern and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

It was night time at the Valley of the End with a bright full moon over head, as one Naruto Uzumaki and one Sasuke Uchiha fought. The Uchiha had just defected from Konohagakure and Naruto was ordered to bring him back dead or alive. The second choice wasn't an option for Naruto as he had promised to bring him back alive. Naruto had always been jealous of Sasuke, not that he'd admit it to anyone or even to himself. Sasuke had an easy life, sure he lost almost his whole clan but at least he grew up with people who loved him. Naruto had none of that, and when he was younger he would have given anything for it. Sure he had Tsunade, who had become something of a surrogate mother to him, and several friends, but over 80% of the village as a whole still treated him with poorly hidden disgust. It was those times that Naruto wished he had something. He wished he had it all, just so he could shut the the idiots of the village up.

As they fought the rogue Uchiha punched the blond into the waterfall, and into a cave behind it. Naruto groaned as he rolled over. He couldn't fight anymore, his body broken. Though in terrible pain, he couldn't help but think about all that Sasuke was throwing away. The Uchiha was the village's golden boy. Everything he could ever want was practically his if he asked for it, yet there he was throwing it all away. That act alone made Naruto angry. Angry that Sasuke would so callously give up a life he wished he had. Sure, Sasuke's life wasn't perfect, but he had things Naruto would kill for.

_'I want a clan.'_ Naruto thought bitterly. Suddenly a large stalagmite that stood across from him cracked slightly and released a small orange glow though Naruto paid it no mind as he continued to grow more and more envious of Sasuke the more he thought.

_'I want a real house instead of a ratty apartment.' _

Again the stalagmite cracked, this time the orange glow being brighter.

'I want girls throwing themselves at me!'

The stalagmite began to crumble, the orange light now shining through.

"I WANT IT ALL!" Naruto finally shouted out, causing the orange light to completely shatter the rock as it filled the cave. Laying in the orange light, Naruto snapped back to his senses as he felt his wounds being healed somehow. He looked to the source of the light, what seemed to be a bright orange ball shining down on him was what he saw from his current position. He slowly got up and walked over to the almost hypnotic light. He then saw it was a lantern. An orange lantern.

Naruto picked up the lantern, and he could feel the warmth coming from it as well as what felt like something alive moving inside it. As he gazed into the orange light something slowly came out of it. A ring. The orange ring slipped itself onto Naruto's right middle finger, transforming his clothes from orange and blue to orange and black with his headband turning black as well with a circular symbol in place of the Leaf symbol on his forehead protector(A/N: His part 2 outfit with the Orange Lantern symbol on his forehead protector)

**"YOU WANT IT ALL" **Naruto heard the ring announce. He sat the lantern down and then flew out of the cave, covered in an orange light.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the forest path, heading toward a dark future. However as he trekked through the forest a glowing orange brick wall appeared in front of him. Sasuke turned to see Naruto, dressed differently and glowing as he floated in mid air. Sasuke tried to play it calm and said,

"What do you want loser?"

Naruto just smiled darkly as he replied,

"I want it all!"

Suddenly Sasuke felt something wrap around him. He looked down to see himself completely wrapped in orange glowing chains.

"That includes your life." Naruto said as he then raised his ring and formed a giant hammer. It was the last thing Sasuke Uchiha ever saw.

**3 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Nagato sent his Six Paths of Pain to Konoha. The village had been very quiet the last few years, some kind of new orange barrier keeping all outside threats at bay. The Path's had dug their way under the village after a few hours of attempting to break the barrier. They entered to see all streets devoid of people and the entire place in disrepair. They walked through and found not one living soul. Suddenly they heard a voice call out.

"Alright Ayame hit me again! Hokage's gotta keep up their strength ya know!" A rather raspy voice called. The Path's went to see a blond 16 year old boy wearing an orange coat with black flames at the bottom sitting at a ramen stand. However they stopped when they saw his server. A translucent glowing ghost of a girl with a kind smile that placed a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Here you are Naruto-sama! Hope you enjoy it!" She said cheerfully as she then faded. At this point the Sixth Path tried to speak.

"If you are the Kage of this village your days have run out. Your village will be destroyed by the god of..." However before the Path could finish, it was struck with a gigantic orange fist, faster than it could react.

"How did you get in?!" Naruto yelled, his crazed eyes glowing orange. As the Sixth Path got up, it and the others were soon tied up in spiked chains, unable to move despite their great strength.

"You've come to steal my stuff haven't you?! You've been _touching_ my stuff haven't you?!" Naruto ranted as he walked closer to the invaders.

"NO BODY STEALS MY STUFF!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as hundreds of ghostly orange figures appeared. Nagato through his link with his Path's could see Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and even Gaara Subaku and his siblings. All of them there, all of them under Naruto's command.

"Take care of them for me. I need to make sure they didn't get their filthy finger prints on my stuff!" Naruto ordered as he walked into the empty village.

* * *

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office, the entire room disheveled and dirty. Sitting on the desk was an orange lantern with Naruto looking directly into it's ever shining center.

"My precious Shiny. All mine. No one else's. Just... **mine**."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
